25 days of Christmas
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Takes place in the "Ours" universe. A Christmas story for Minoru.
1. Snowflakes

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: 25 days of Christmas Challenge! I apologize in advance I don't finish, or fall behind. After the 12th of December, I'll have plenty of time though :) Anyway.

These are going to be rather short, about 500 - 1,000 words each, and will be taking place in the "Ours" universe, so expect a lot of Minoru! I wanted to write a Christmas story for him, so this is the perfect opportunity!

Also, Currently rated K (G), but I don't know what might happen later on, so it _might_ change.

* * *

**December 1st: Snowflakes.**

Iruka startled awake when he felt the bed jump, but couldn't help but smile when Kakashi pulled the giggling boy down.

"Kakashi-dad! Iru-dad! Guess what!" Minoru said excitedly as he sat up.

Iruka smiled and gave their son a curious look, "What?"

Minoru beamed, "Guess!"

Kakashi hummed, "It's too early to be guessing…"

"…_Guess._"

Iruka chuckled as Kakashi hummed as he thought, "You made us breakfast."

Minoru chuckled, "Nope."

"You make us French toast…"

Iruka laughed, "That's still breakfast, love."

Minoru laughed, "I'll give you a hint. Look outside."

Kakashi frowned, "Don't tell me it's raining."

Iruka sat up and looked out the window that was above their bed. His eyes grew wide and his smile grew wider, "It's not raining."

"It's better than rain!"

Kakashi sat up and looked out the window. It was white, pure white snow. Snowflakes were softly hitting their window, skidding away with the gentle breezes, "It's snowing."

"It's snowing!" Minoru repeated.

"No wonder it's so cold."

Minoru frowned. Iruka laughed.

"Let's go outside!" Minoru said, bouncing on the bed, "Come on!" He climbed off the bed and Iruka couldn't help but laugh at their son's excitement.

"I don't believe this is the first time he's seen snow, but still…"

Kakashi smiled as he thought back to their first Christmas as a family. The happy tears in Minoru's eyes when realization seemed to hit him: he had a family. He wasn't an orphan anymore. It's been nearly three years since they had been together, and while it may sound like a short time, during that time this boy – their son – had effortlessly made a home in their hearts. Soft lips on his forehead brought him back to the present as Iruka smiled and climbed out of bed.

"Come on, 'Kashi, I'm pretty sure that Minoru is already changing into his winter clothing."

Kakashi chuckled and climbed out of bed, closing the distance between him and his husband before the younger man made it into the bathroom.

Iruka shivered when cool hands snaked into his shirt, "Kakashi! You're hands are cold!"

Kakashi chuckled and pressed his cheek against a tan one, "Then warm them."

Iruka sighed, "That's one of the reasons I don't like winter, you're hands get cold and they find their way into my shirt."

Kakashi laughed, "Well, that's because you're always warm."

Iruka smiled, "And one of the reasons I like winter," he continued and leaned his head back, "Is because I get to warm those cold hands of yours."

Kakashi grinned and before he could respond Minoru walked into the bedroom, dressed and ready, to give them a disbelieving look, "It's _snowing._"

Iruka chuckled and pulled away from Kakashi, "You haven't even had breakfast yet. Get that jacket off and help me make French toast?"

Minoru smiled and nodded, "Then we go out?"

Iruka nodded, "Then we go out."

Once they had eaten breakfast and dressed in their proper attire, Kakashi remembered that Minoru and snow made deadly combination, because that boy couldn't throw a snowball like no other. And as a snowball met his rear he remembered that Minoru, snow _and _Iruka made an even deadlier combination.


	2. Sledding

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 2nd: Sledding.**

Kakashi wasn't surprised when Minoru wanted to go back out after school was out.

"Does Iru-dad have work today?"

Kakashi nodded and wrapped a scarf around the young boy's neck, "That means that he'll get very angry at me if you get sick."

Minoru chuckled and let Kakashi slipped a hat onto his head, "Good enough?"

Kakashi looked him over, "Ah, your gloves."

"They got dirty yesterday," Minoru explained sheepishly.

Kakashi frowned, "Hold on, let me see if I can find an extra pair." He wandered into the bedroom and dug around in the dresser and found a navy blue pair of knitted gloves. He walked down the hall and handed the pair to Minoru.

Minoru beamed and slipped them on, "They're kind of big." He grinned and looked up at Kakashi, "You know what they say about big hands…"

Kakashi stared at the young boy, almost – _almost _– gaping. _He didn't -_

Minoru wiggled his fingers, "Big gloves."

Kakashi scowled, feeling himself blush when he realized that his mind had instantly gone into the gutter. And Minoru laughed. He sighed and slipped on his mask and secured his own scarf around his neck, "Come on."

Minoru beamed and took the sled from near the door as Kakashi opened it and hurried outside.

_Where he gets this endless energy, I don't think I'll ever know, _Kakashi chuckled as Minoru turned back as gestured for him to hurry.

* * *

They reached the top of the hill where other children were playing and taking turns sledding to the bottom. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow when Minoru seemed to be having second thoughts, "It's not as steep as it looks."

Minoru frowned and considered, "It still looks it."

Kakashi smiled and set down the sled, carefully sitting on it, his booted feet planted on the snow so he wouldn't have an unexpected slide, "Right here," he patted at the space in front of him. He knew that this was Minoru's first time sledding, and he had bought the sled just for the occasion. In the past, the snow hadn't been enough for a good sled down a hill, but now was the perfect opportunity. This was an occasion that he wanted to share with Iruka, but he didn't think he would be able to keep Minoru inside for too long. Maybe this way, when Iruka did share in the experience, Minoru would be over his first time anxiety.

Minoru eyed the sled and then looked down the hill, "It's pretty steep…," he murmured, contemplating.

Kakashi wondered if Minoru knew he was talking to himself out loud, "Minoru-kun," the young boy turned his attention to him, "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

Minoru nodded.

Kakashi patted the space in front of him, "This is something you can't miss out on."

Minoru hesitated for a moment before giving in, "We won't crash or anything, right?"

Kakashi considered the possibility, "Very unlikely. Ready?" Minoru nodded and held on to the front of the sled, "In the count of three…One - ," he pushed off and slid down the hill, laughter erupting from the young boy sitting in front of him. He made sure they didn't veer off course and as they neared the end of the hill he leaned back to the side to change their velocity, but they had gathered more speed than he expected. He didn't begin to panic until a certain chunin appeared off in the distance, and he vaguely wondered what Iruka was doing out of the mission room.

Iruka looked off to his left just on time and leapt out of the way, but lost his footing on the slippery ground when he landed and fell back on his rear. Belatedly he realized that it was his husband and their son was on the sled that nearly ran them over. He watched with horror as the sled gave a sharp turned and tipped, making its passengers fall and skid to a stop, and into a nice pile of snow. He rushed over to them as Kakashi sat up with Minoru on his lap and a secure arm around the boy.

Kakashi shook his head to rid of the snow that clung onto his hair and looked at Iruka as the younger man looked down at them. Before either of them could explain or even ask, Minoru burst out laughing.

"Let's do it again!" He stood and took Iruka by the hand, "Come on, Iru-dad."

Kakashi stood and dusted off the seat of his pants and chuckled, "And he didn't want to go down the hill," he mused out loud and caught up to his husband that was being dragged away by their son.


	3. Hot Cocoa

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 3rd: Hot Cocoa.**

Iruka entered the house and removed his outerwear, shaking off the flakes of snow as he set his flak jacket on a hook followed by his scarf. He walked down the hall, rubbing his arms to warm them and smiled when he found Kakashi and Minoru in the living room sitting at the coffee table, under the kotatsu. The young boy looked over to him and beamed as he got up to greet him.

"Welcome back home, Iru-dad."

Iruka smiled and ruffled their son's already unruly hair, "Thank you Minoru-kun." He looked over at the coffee table where Kakashi was leaning his cheek on a hand with a slight frown as he looked at the chess board set in front of him. Iruka had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape when he realized that that look of concentration looked more like a glare if anything. The lone blue eye moved its gaze to him and smile graced his husband's lips.

"How about I make some hot cocoa, hm?" Iruka said with a smile and Minoru brightened and nodded.

Iruka walked to the kitchen as Minoru took his place across from Kakashi. He heated some milk and took out a bar of chocolate from a drawer. He melted the chocolate, humming to himself as he served the milk into three mugs, followed by some melted chocolate. He took two mugs by the handle in one, and the extra cup in the other. He wandered back in to the living room and set a mug next to Minoru, and another next to Kakashi. He took a seat next to his husband, sighing as he slipped his legs under the kotatsu and smiled as Minoru took a drink from his mug. But his smile faltered when Minoru swallowed a bit too quickly and nearly choked.

"It's hot!" Minoru explained.

Kakashi chuckled, "It's _hot _cocoa."

Minoru frowned, "I know that, it's just hotter than I thought."

Iruka furrowed his brows, "Did you burn yourself?"

Minoru shook his head, "I don't think so." He grinned, "But it's really good."

Iruka chuckled and took a drink from his own mug, noticing that it was a bit too hot as well.

Kakashi absentmindedly took a drink his hot cocoa and cleared his throat, "I believe we all burned ourselves."

Minoru laughed and shrugged, "It's still good," he took another drink, blowing on it this time.

Iruka smiled, "I wish I had some cookies."

"Next time," Minoru said as he took Kakashi bishop from the board. He grinned, "Next time."

Kakashi frowned and looked intently at the board. He looked at Iruka when he felt the younger man lean his head against his shoulder, "Hot Cocoa after a long day does the trick, hmm?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. He reached over to the chess board and took one of Minoru's rooks with one of Kakashi's knights, and couldn't help but laugh as Minoru narrowed his eyes over the rim of his mug. "Hot cocoa always does the trick."


	4. Eggnog

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 4th: Eggnog.**

Kakashi opened the fridge in search of a snack and quirked an eyebrow at a glass bottle, noticing that it was too yellow for it to be milk. He took it out and read the label that said "Eggnog".

"It was a gift," Iruka said with a shrug as he entered the kitchen.

Kakashi furrowed a brow, "Eggnog?"

Iruka sighed and shrugged again, "I know that you don't like it, but I figured maybe Minoru would."

"I would what?" the boy interjected and gave the bottle a curious look.

"Do you like eggnog, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru shrugged, "Maybe. What is it?"

Iruka took the bottle from Kakashi, "It's made out of milk, cream, sugar, and beaten eggs," he twisted off the top and poured some into a tall glass, "This one is flavored with cinnamon and nutmeg."

"And it can be mixed into alcoholic beverages like rum," Kakashi explained, which earned him a scowl from his husband, "What?"

Iruka sighed and handed the glass to Minoru, "Taste it."

Minoru took the glass and Iruka watched with amusement as the boy sniffed it, much like Kakashi did when he didn't really trust things. Minoru took a drink from it and tasted. And took another drink, "It's pretty good."

Iruka smiled, "Kakashi here," he quirked his head towards the older man, "Doesn't like it."

Kakashi frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

"Why don't you like it? It taste like…," Minoru took another drink, thinking, "I can't place it, but it's good."

Kakashi furrowed a brow, "I've tried it before, I just…don't like it."

Iruka looked at the older man, "You know, you didn't like milk…maybe now that you do…"

Kakashi gave Iruka a look and the younger man sighed and poured him a glass, "Try it."

Kakashi shook his head and declined, "No thanks. I can do without eggnog."

Iruka frowned and took a sip from the glass, "I suppose it's an acquired taste."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and then Minoru, "Maybe."

Iruka looked at Kakashi as he took another drink, "Does that mean you won't kiss me if I drink enough of it?"

"No, I still will," Kakashi answered without missing a beat, and quirked an eyebrow, "Is that even a question?"

Minoru snorted, "So you _do _like it…in a way…"

Kakashi grinned, "If it's mixed with Iruka."

Iruka nearly choked on his eggnog.


	5. Candy Cane

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 5th: Candy Cane.**

Kakashi woke up from his nap that he wasn't even aware of taking when he heard the front door open. He carefully slipped away from the couch where Minoru was using him as a pillow for his own nap. He pulled the throw over on the young boy and he smiled when Tomodachi happily took his place. He walked out of the living room as Iruka passed it and gave him a smile as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He followed his husband and Iruka turned to him after setting the kettle on the stove, "Is Minoru sleeping?"

Kakashi nodded and leaned against the counter, "He fell asleep on the couch."

Iruka sighed, "Was he waiting for me?"

Kakashi nodded, a smile tugging on his lips, "He's been trying to stay up when you have the closing shift over at the mission room, but he ends up falling asleep."

A soft smile spread on Iruka's lips as he slowly shook his head, "That boy…," he turned to take the kettle off the stove before it started whistling.

Kakashi moved closer to the younger man and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, "That boy…," he said softly, "Loves his Iru-dad."

Iruka smiled and turned around in the arms circling his waist and wrapped his own around Kakashi's neck. His eyes fell shut on their own accord as the older man leaned in and engaged him into a sweet kiss, making his husband growl deep in his throat when he deepened it.

Kakashi broke the kiss with an amused smile, "You taste like mint."

Iruka blushed, "Well…a co-worker gave me a candy cane…" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "And…I ended up eating it during my shift."

Kakashi chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, tasting his husband's distinct taste and the subtle, but ever so present taste of sweet-mint.

Iruka pulled away with a smile, "Reheat the water while I put Minoru to bed?"

Kakashi nodded and let Iruka slip away and walk down the hall and into the living room.

Iruka smiled as he entered the living room and quietly moved to the couch, giving Tomodachi a scratch behind the ear before slipping his arms around the sleeping boy. The unruly hair brushed against his neck as their son shifted in his embrace, rubbing his face against his shoulder. He rubbed a gentle hand on his back to coax him back to sleep, but the young boy stirred awake either way.

"Hrm, Iru-dad?" Minoru said sleepily, "You smell like mint."

Iruka chuckled and settled Minoru in the bed, "You and Kakashi," he said simply and pulled the covers over the sleepy boy, "Good night, Minoru-kun."

Minoru smiled and shifted into a more comfortable position, "Good night, Iru-dad."

Iruka leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the young boy's forehead behind walking out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. He walked back towards the kitchen, smiling when Tomodachi moved towards Minoru's bedroom.

Kakashi handed his husband a cup of tea as he entered the kitchen and took a sip from his own.

"Minoru smelled the candy cane on me," Iruka said with a chuckle, "It's not that strong is it?"

Kakashi grinned, "Maybe a little. Then again, I found out because I tasted it on you."

Iruka took a drink from his tea and looked at Kakashi over the rim, "I thought you didn't really like mint."

Kakashi's grin widened, "You tend to make things taste a lot better."

Iruka chuckled despite his blush and finished his tea, "First eggnog and now mint."

Kakashi smiled and pulled his husband closer to seal him into a passionate kiss.

Yes, Iruka made anything taste better.


	6. Holiday Specials

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 6th: Holiday Specials.**

Kakashi walked down the cold streets of Konoha, noting that it was colder than past years as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had released his class early from their meeting, thinking that since the end of the term was coming up they would want more time to make any last minute questions, observation or debates. But it was mostly for them to train, telling them that training in cold weather conditioned the body's temperature. He hung around for an hour afterwads in case any of them had any question, and then decided to head home. He passed a store that caught his eye and he had to stop in his tracks for a moment. His breath created a little cloud as he let out a sigh. The store had a sign up declaring that it was holding a "Holiday Special", that things were now up to 40% percent off. He stood in front of the store, realizing that despite the snow, hot cocoa, candy canes and eggnog, he had forgotten that it was the holiday season. That despite all of these motifs, it seemed to have skipped his mind. Even after all this time of being with Iruka, and now Minoru, he wasn't used to celebrating holidays. And he figured that celebrating these types of holidays came with traditions; traditions that others usually brought up, and experienced as a child.

It wasn't that he didn't understand the importance of the holiday season, children and adults alike become livelier, happier. The village gets a "break", and their everyday activity gains an extra boost. The holidays were something to be appreciated, an appreciation that Kakashi didn't have. An appreciation that he grew over the time he spent with Iruka.

Actually, since he met Iruka, he began to appreciate a lot more than he ever expected.

In the past, he was either not in the village during this season, mostly out of choice. Mostly because even the Hokage thought he needed to spend some time around the holiday joy. Other times, he was forced to stay, in which he used for rest and weather training. After he met Iruka, his habits continued. When the holidays came around he felt that he should be out on a mission, but found that staying with Iruka was well worth it.

The thought alone brought a smile to his face. The thought of how understanding Iruka was when he declined Christmas party invitations, and how Iruka decided to spend the night with him rather than attending the party himself. In a way, they had a party of their own.

Kakashi found himself staring off into space and realized that he got caught up in his memories.

He decided not to enter the store, thinking that he shouldn't go into it blind. He had to think about what to buy rather than have a sales clerk trying to talk him into buying something. Not that it worked.

He continued walking down the street and stopped at the next block when another Holiday Special came to his attention. He sighed, another puff of his breath clinging to the cold air as he gave in and walked into the store and immediately regretted it when a sales clerk appeared out of nowhere and asked if he needed any help looking for anything.

"No thanks, I'm just looking." He walked away from the sales clerk and down a random aisle. He wasn't out to buy anything, not yet anyway, but he needed to get an idea as to _what _to buy. He came across an aisle that he had to stop at and actually browse. His lips quirked into a smile as he took the box and looked it over, _He'll love this,_ he thought to himself and tucked it under his arm, and continued browsing, _Now…_

He continued browsing until an idea came to him for his certain someone.

Besides, he still had another nineteen days to shop. If needed.


	7. Pajamas

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 7th: Pajamas.**

Minoru slipped on his dark blue pajamas, one of the warmest pairs made out of fleece. After buttoning up his top he walked down the hall and into the living room where Kakashi and Iruka were waiting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn ready and the movie ready to play. He settled in between them and smiled when Iruka set the bowl on popcorn on his lap.

Iruka pulled the throw over them as Kakashi played the movie. Unlike most children, Minoru choose a movie that wasn't about Christmas nor was it a cartoon. He chose one that was about mystery and adventure. About a man that couldn't remember who he was due to an accident, how friends tried to bring his memory back, and how he lost his love; a love that he wasn't even aware of having. Turn of events led to the revelation that it wasn't an accident, but an act done upon him to keep secrets safe. An act that cost him everything, but his life.

They watched, nearly engrossed with the storyline, absentmindedly eating the popcorn that sat on Minoru's lap. And when it finished, they had to agree that it was worth watching again. But if Minoru's yawn had anything to say, Iruka thought it best to leave the re-watch for another night.

"I suppose it's getting late, hm?" Iruka said as he fondly ruffled the young boy's hair.

Minoru grumbled but leaned in to the touch anyway.

Iruka chuckled, "It's late for a Sunday night, you still have school tomorrow."

"_We _have school tomorrow," Kakashi corrected and turned off the TV, noticing that the bowl was now empty. Minoru frowned and rubbed at his eye, and Kakashi had to admit that it was rather endearing, "Come on," he said and helped Minoru off the couch.

Minoru made a quick trip back to the couch and gave his dad a quick hug, "Good night, Iru-dad."

Iruka returned the embrace and smiled, "Good night, Minoru-kun."

Kakashi followed Minoru into the bedroom and he tucked him in, "Did you like the movie?"

Minoru smiled and nodded, "I sure did."

Kakashi chuckled, "Good."

Minoru shifted into a more comfortable position and looked at his dad, "Can you summon the pack?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile, "You're spoiling them you know."

Minoru grinned, "It's an equal trade."

Kakashi chuckled and discreetly nicked his thumb, his hands moving through familiar seals. There was a puff of smoke and the ninken didn't even question their summoning as they took their spots in Minoru's bedroom, "Don't stay up, alright?"

Minoru nodded and yawned, "Don't worry about it."

"Good night, Minoru-kun."

"Good night, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi left the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar as he moved down the hall, turning lights off as he went. He walked into the bedroom and found Iruka setting the alarm clock. The new alarm clock.

Iruka sighed, "This is the third alarm clock, you know that right?"

"I thought it was the fourth," Kakashi said with a smirk as he slipped next the younger man, wrapping an arm around Iruka's waist as he turned off the lamp.

"I salvaged one of them," Iruka retorted, shifting in Kakashi's hold with a sigh.

Kakashi softly chuckled and rolled Iruka onto his back, before the younger man could protest he locked his lips over his husband's. He slipped his hand into the younger man's nightshirt, smoothing his palm over Iruka's flank, sighing when he arched into the touch.

It didn't take long until Iruka found his pajamas being pulled and stripped off. He eagerly returned the favor.


	8. Santa

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 8th: Santa.**

Minoru stared at his academy teacher when he released them with a comment that he seemed to have been half-aware of even saying.

"Behave or else Santa will give you coal for Christmas."

Part of him knew it was joke, because really, who believe in Santa? Minoru stuffed his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Santa wasn't real. He knew that. He stopped believing in him a long time ago.

He walked down the halls, turned and continued until he reached Iruka's classroom. He smiled when his dad looked over at him from the chalkboard with a smile.

"How was your day today, Minoru-kun?" Iruka asked as he wiped his chalkboard clean.

Minoru nodded and absentmindedly traced shapes on the chalkboard, "Iru-dad?"

"Hm?" Iruka strolled over to the window and dusted off his erasers.

"Do you still have students that believe in Santa?"

Iruka closed the window and gave Minoru as curious look, "Santa?"

Minoru nodded and shrugged, "I'm just curious."

Iruka tilted his head and stored his eraser in his desk, "Well, a lot of my students are younger than you, so I would have to assume so."

Minoru nodded and looked around the empty classroom.

"Minoru-kun?" Dark blue eyes turned their attention back to him, "When did you stop believing in Santa?"

Minoru shrugged, "A long time ago," he moved his gaze to the sturdy desk and opened a drawer, "I guess when I was…five?" he gave Iruka a curious look, "When did you stop believing in Santa, Iru-dad?"

Iruka smiled and leaned against his desk, "Who said I ever stopped believing in him?" Minoru stared. He chuckled and continued, "I don't believe that he's a fat man that dresses in a red suit and breaks into your home to leave presents and eat your cookies, Minoru-kun. I see Santa as a symbol, I suppose, of the goodness in the heart of others. The person that goes around giving presents and spreading the joy, with or without receiving anything in return," he smiled at the considering look on Minoru's face, "How about we go look for Kakashi-dad, hm?"

Minoru beamed and nodded. They left his classroom, locking the door behind them before going down a long hall and going up a flight of stairs. As they neared Kakashi's classroom, they could hear a deep discussion about the proper way to use elemental based genjutsu.

Kakashi watched with amusement as his students tried to free themselves out of the ropes that he securely tied around their wrist, because, well, it was good practice, while they held a small debate. He sensed a familiar presence outside his door, "You guys are taking too long…" His class stopped their attempts in freeing themselves and he let out a sigh, "I'll be doing this again next class, and I'll time you inside of letting you hold a conversation amongst yourself." He deftly slipped out a kunai and sliced the rope away, "You guys are dismissed." His class left and the few that knew Iruka greeted out in the hall. He smiled as Minoru strode in and beamed at him, "How was your day, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru nodded, "Good, yours?"

Kakashi sighed, "Long."

Iruka chuckled as he entered the classroom, "I'm surprised that you didn't dismiss them early again."

Kakashi frowned, "I was tempted. _Without _undoing the ropes."

Minoru chuckled, "Kakashi-dad, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in Santa?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and he glanced at Iruka who gave him a smile and a small shrug, "Well…no…at least, not the literal meaning of Santa," he smiled behind his mask, "A certain someone once told me that it's the spirit of people during the holiday season."

"Does that certain someone have a scar across his nose?" Minoru traced his index from one cheek to the other.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes he does."

"Will that certain someone be buying us lunch today?"

Kakashi laughed, "I don't know," he looked at Iruka, "Will you be buying us lunch today?"

Iruka sighed a smile tugging on his lips, "I suppose I'm Santa today."


	9. Ice Skating

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 9th: Ice Skating.**

Iruka glared at Kakashi who was skating across the frozen water with ease and grace, almost absentmindedly as he waited for Minoru to finish putting on his own skates. He looked at Minoru as the young boy double checked his skates, making sure they were tight enough.

Minoru looked at his dad and smiled, "Are you ready, Iru-dad?"

Iruka looked down at his own skates then at Minoru, "Uh, you go on ahead." Minoru stood and Iruka had to wonder where Minoru learned such a skill and balance, _Maybe it just comes naturally to some people_. He watched as Minoru nearly wobbled before he kicked off and disappeared among the crowd and headed towards Kakashi.

He remembered the last time he tired ice skating, when Kakashi thought it would be nice especially since the rink was pretty much empty. He didn't mention how he didn't know _how _to ice skate, thinking that it just had to do with balance and grace. Something that he apparently lacked when it came to ice. He then proceeded to glare at said ice. He looked up when someone stopped in front of him and found a lone blue eye looking at him, the dark mask shifting, and he knew Kakashi was smiling.

"Are you going to give it a try?"

Iruka frowned, "Last time I gave it a try I landed on my butt and was sore for days." He blushed when the smile turned into a grin, "Shut up."

Minoru skidded to stop and gestured for Iruka to join them, "Come on, Iru-dad! It's not as fun without you!"

Iruka furrowed his brows and looked at the rink in contemplation. A pair of gloved hands took his and pulled, making him move from the bench and forcing him to stand, "Kakashi -," he protested when his skates didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped a secure arm around the younger man, "Come on, Love." He helped Iruka gain his balance as Minoru watched with amusement; Iruka had a good grip on Kakashi, depending and trusting that he wouldn't skid away, while at the same time glaring at him.

Iruka nearly lost his balance again, frowning at himself, thinking that this should be easier than this. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi as the older man moved next to him, and a strong arm wrapped around his own waist, "This shouldn't be this hard."

Kakashi softly chuckled as they began to move, "Some people have better balance than others, and some people just need to practice," he explained and smiled when he noticed that Iruka wasn't stumbling anymore. But frowned when he realized that Iruka was sliding with the momentum, "Are you even trying?"

Iruka glared, "Yes…or I _was_."

Minoru laughed and skated backwards, "Iru-dad, I thought you knew how to ice skate."

Iruka sighed, making a small cloud, "There haven't been many opportunities for me to give it a try."

Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka gave Kakashi a look.

Minoru laughed.

"Ruru, just kick off to move," Kakashi explained, "Show him Minoru-kun."

Minoru gave a small salute and turned with the momentum and kicked off, letting himself skid along the surface of the ice, and did it again for good measure.

Iruka watched Minoru as the young boy came back around and grinned.

"Try it, Iru-dad!"

Iruka tightened his grip when the older man felt as if he was going to move away, "Don't you dare."

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright, I'll do it with you."

Kakashi and Minoru taught Iruka how to move and skate along the ice, telling him that once he got the hang of it, he'll be able to go faster turn without difficulty.

Once Kakashi thought Iruka had enough of an understanding, he took the arm around his neck and moved away from the younger man, which earned him a panic look, "I know you can do it, love."

Iruka sighed, tried kicking off like Minoru showed him and was grateful when he didn't fall back and land on his rear. He thought to soon when a rather quick child came zooming past him, and since he didn't have enough skill to move out of the way properly, he moved on instinct. He felt himself falling back, but strong arms slipped under his and pulled him upright again.

"That was the kid's fault," Kakashi reassured.

After a few more attempts Iruka got enough of a handle of it to move on his own, albeit slow, but on his own nonetheless. Minoru came up to his side and took his hand, and began to move faster than he was getting used to.

And the height difference wasn't helping.

They gained speed and to Iruka's horror, Minoru let go and skidded off to the other direction. He found himself in the arms of his chuckling husband as they continued moving with the momentum.

Iruka sighed and let himself relax in the embrace, "And here I thought I was going to end up with another sore rear again."

Kakashi grinned and couldn't help himself, "Oh, I don't know about that…"

Something happened, Kakashi wasn't sure, but it felt like their skates knocked against each other and for some reason he was the one that lost his balance. He fell on his rear with Iruka looking down at him, the younger man's lips twitching as if trying to keep from laughing.

"You were saying?" Iruka teased and felt something bumped him from behind followed by a "Oh! Sorry Iru-dad!" and he joined Kakashi on the ice floor.

Kakashi caught the younger man that began to laugh, and he couldn't help but laugh with him. Minoru gave them an amused look and skidded backwards with a grin, "Good thing the both of you won't have sore butts?"

That only made them laugh harder.


	10. Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 10th: Christmas Tree.**

"I don't understand," Kakashi said as they went to a Christmas tree where pines where already cut.

Iruka sighed and looked over at Kakashi, "What is it that you don't understand?"

"Why do we need a tree?" Kakashi asked, looking at the different heights and shape, "Last year, it reeked up the house."

Iruka frowned, "Pine doesn't _reek_."

Kakashi returned the frown, "Well, for me it does."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He looked at the direction where he heard a bark and saw Tomodachi, and Bisuke, who seemed to be the youngest in the pack, cut through to the other side. Iruka and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow when Bisuke dashed back and stood in the middle of the open isle, wagging his tail. He looked over at them, his excited circled eyes telling them just how much fun they were having.

"You might not like the smell, or even the tree in general," Iruka said softly with a smile, and Kakashi turned to look at him, "But Minoru does."

Kakashi's lips tugged into a smile. In the past, when they lived together as lovers, Iruka thought it was appropriate to at least get a small tree, one that fit in an open corner, maybe on top of a small table. And it didn't necessarily have to be real. And when Kakashi asked him why, he remembered how Iruka blushed and told him that he never really bothered decorating since he didn't really have company over, and there was no real point to decorate for himself.

"I found one!"

Bisuke came back to them, out from among the trees and pounced on Iruka, who instinctively took the hyperactive dog into his arms. He followed Kakashi into the crowd of pines and they found Minoru standing next to round, seemingly perfect tree.

"This one!" Minoru beamed.

Iruka eyed the tree and hesitated, "Isn't it…a bit too tall?"

Minoru looked at it, "I don't think so…"

"There's the other one," Pakkun pointed out.

Minoru perked up, "Oh right! It's shorter too!"

They followed Minoru to another tree where Tomodachi was guarding it.

Iruka smiled, "Now this one seems like the perfect height."

Kakashi nodded in approval, "This one will work."

Minoru brightened, "Yes! Now, how are we taking it home?"

Iruka let Bisuke jump out of his arms, "We'll manage."

Kakashi sighed, "I'm going to smell like pine for days."

Iruka laughed, "Like I said, pine doesn't _reek._"


	11. Decorations

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 11th: Decorations.**

Minoru pulled out another box from the closet as Kakashi took one down from the top shelf. They exchanged a look when they heard the front door open, followed by a groan. There was a moment of silence.

"I hope you two have a good explanation has to why there is a mess here," Iruka called in the apartment, slipping off his outerwear. He maneuvered over a large box that was blocking his way. Coming home to a mess was not helping Iruka's tiredness, but that didn't seem to last when Minoru came from down the hall and hugged him.

"Hi, Iru-dad!"

Iruka smiled and ruffled Minoru's hair, "Hey. Where's your Kakashi-dad?"

Minoru gave him a sheepish smile, "Uh…he's looking for the decoration."

Iruka looked at the stack of boxes near the entrance, "…Then why are these out here?"

"Because they are not decoration," Minoru smiled, reassuringly, "We were going to clean up because we wanted to have the decorations out before you got home…but an unexpected delay occurred…"

"And what would that be?"

Minoru hesitated, "We can't find them."

Iruka sighed and walked down the hall, Minoru following him. He heard a thump followed by a groan, followed by a clash. He watched as an ornament rolled out of the closet, "It seems he's found them."

Minoru picked up the ornament and grinned, "Good thing it's not glass."

Kakashi walked out of the closet, rubbing the back of his neck, nearly stumbling over a box, "Yeah, because nearly all of them fell on me." He looked at Iruka and gave him a sheepish smile, "We'll clean up."

Iruka gave him a smile, "How about I make dinner while you guys put away the boxes you don't need, and afterwards, we can decorate the tree?" His husband and their son nodded.

"Uh, Minoru-kun, help me clean the mess I made in here first."

Minoru chuckled and carefully made his way into the closet.

Iruka walked down the hall and into the kitchen and decided to make something simple, but filling for dinner. He cooked white rice and chicken in teriyaki sauce, as an afterthought he steamed some broccoli and carrots. He stifled a yawn and served the food onto plates and set them on the table, "Dinner's ready," he called out and set the kettle on the stove to boil.

Minoru walked in to the kitchen washed his hands before sitting at the table. Kakashi walked in soon after and gave Iruka a kiss on scared cheek, earning him a smile before he washed his hands.

After dinner, they set to work on decorating the tree, wrapping the lights and setting the ornaments around the pine. Iruka smiled as Kakashi lifted Minoru onto his shoulders and their son reached up to set the star on top. He looked in the box for any more tree decoration and found tinsel. Gold, and shiny, tinsel.

Kakashi knelt down next to the tree and checked the light connections before plugging it to the outlet. He felt something, nearly weightless; settle on top of his head, over his shoulders, and some even fell on his lap. He touched the top of his head and realized that it was tinsel. He looked up and found Iruka trying not to laugh. He shook his head and only _some _of it came off, his hair apparently was acting like a net and trap for the shiny tinsel. He frowned when some of it fell over his face and heard Minoru laugh. He turned to look at the young boy to find him in the same state. The culprit just gave him an innocent smile.

"You are aware…," Kakashi drawled, moving the tinsel out of the way of his face, "That you're going to help me get this off."

"Oh, I don't know," Iruka said looking from Kakashi to Minoru, "I think gold looks good on you two."

* * *

Later, Iruka found himself helping Kakashi take the tinsel out of the silver locks after doing the same with Minoru. He threaded his fingers through the silver shock of hair, smiling when his fingers didn't find any tinsel and the older man hummed in approval. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck from behind and nuzzled his face into the pale skin in front of him.

Kakashi smiled and kissed the forearm under his chin, "Tired?"

Iruka hummed and opened his eyes that he wasn't aware of even closing when he felt the body in front of him move. His eyes fluttered shut when lips closed over his with a sweet kiss. They settled into the warm bed and Kakashi pulled his husband closer with a fond smile as the younger man snuggled against him. He furrowed a brow when he felt something under his shirt that was poking and scratching him. He snaked his hand through the collar opening of his shirt and pulled out a shiny piece of tinsel that reflected the little amount of light that filtered through the closed curtains.

He couldn't stop the soft chuckle that made him vibrate, and felt Iruka shift closer and smile against his neck.


	12. Lights

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 12th: Lights.**

Iruka stirred awake and opened his eyes to find the living room lights off and the Christmas lights flickering in slow intervals. He saw Minoru sleeping next to the tree, resting his head on Tomodachi with Bull using the boy's stomach as a pillow. The rest of the ninken where resting; lounging around the tree, some watching it, some letting the flickering lights lull them to sleep. He looked at Kakashi that was sitting on the floor in front of the tree, the lights reflecting and bouncing off of his features. He watched as the older man absentmindedly scratched Bisuke behind the ear as the pup slept on his lap while Uuhei rested her head on his thigh.

Iruka silently continued watching, noticing the serious expression on his husband's face as he watched the lights change in their slow pattern. He knew that look, that somewhat solemn expression, Kakashi was in deep thought, possibly reminiscing. Reminiscing about the past, but not dwelling. He knew that earlier in their relationship, when things began to get more serious, Kakashi slowly turned away from his past. The visits at the memorial stone lessened and Kakashi turned to look at him instead. But right now, was one of those times that Kakashi let himself think back, and remember. Times like these, Iruka wondered what it was that Kakashi thought about, what ran through that genius mind of his. Times like these, Kakashi reflected either on himself or his past, but Iruka knew that Kakashi didn't let himself dwell on it. Not anymore. Iruka knew that there were certain days that Kakashi couldn't help it, when the older man would seem off one way or the other in hope of trying to hide whatever it was that was bothering him, to keep Iruka from worrying. But in the end, Iruka always knew. In the end, Kakashi knew that Iruka would somehow make it better.

Kakashi was stirred out of his thoughts when he felt Bisuke shift and curl into a more comfortable position before settling back down. He sighed and looked at Minoru who was still sleeping soundly next to the tree. A smile tugged on his lips and he looked over at the couch where Iruka was napping, to find the younger man watching him.

Iruka smiled and lifted himself from the couch, careful not to wake Pakkun that had, at some point, decided to sleep next to him. He smiled when Pakkun grumbled and decided to take the pug with him as he moved to sit next to Kakashi. He settled the pug on his lap, who cracked open an eye but seemed to come to the decision of staying asleep.

Iruka leaned against Kakashi, resting his cheek on a shoulder as he watched the lights change in from of them. He smiled when Kakashi's free hand found his and intertwined their fingers, feeling the silver band between his own.

Minoru silently watched his dads, and the quiet intimate moment between them, a moment that only they would truly understand. With a warm smile, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	13. Baking

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 13th: Baking.**

Kakashi woke up with a soft groan and shifted closer to the other side of the bed, to find it empty. He cracked open an eye and frowned when the empty space was confirmed. He sighed and looked over at the alarm clock and realized that he had slept in, _It's already nearly 2? _He stretched and climbed out of bed, shivering at the difference of temperature. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and made his way down the hall and caught the smell of something sweet in the air. He walked into the kitchen and found a tray of cookies on table that he naturally gravitated towards.

"Those are still cooling," Iruka said with a smile, his back turned to the older man.

Minoru laughed at Kakashi's pout, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm rather surprised at how long I slept."

Iruka chuckled and turned to look at the older man, "Well, I'm not." Iruka laughed at Kakashi's expression and turned to Minoru, "Help me with the frosting?"

Kakashi looked at the tray of cookies and his stomach protested and he gave Iruka a look.

Iruka returned it equally, "They're too hot for you to eat, Kakashi," he explained, "I'll make you your own batch, alright?"

Kakashi frowned, "Who are these for?"

Minoru smiled, "My class."

Iruka looked over at the older man, "And mine."

Kakashi looked at the cookies and then back at his husband and their son, "…And I can't have one?"

Iruka sighed, "I know that you just won't stop at _one_, Kakashi. I'll make you your own batch later."

Kakashi sighed and gave the batch of cooling cookies a last look before looking around the kitchen, "Is there anything I _can _eat?"

Iruka chuckled and gestured at the fridge, "There some onigiri with salmon in the fridge."

Kakashi went over to the fridge and took out the onigiri, "Do you guys need any help?"

Minoru shook his head and gave Kakashi a smile, "No, I think we've got everything covered."

Kakashi hummed and took a bit out of an onigiri and walked out of the kitchen. He grinned as he settled himself in the living room and took out the cookie that he palmed. Retired or not, Kakashi wasn't getting rusty.

* * *

Iruka looked up from the book he was reading and smiled when Kakashi walked in munching on a cookie, "You know, you'll make yourself sick if you keep eating those."

Kakashi grinned, "It's my batch, I'll eat them as I please."

Iruka chuckled and gave the bowl in the older man's hand a look, "What's that?"

Kakashi's grinned widened and he crawled onto the bed, "Some frosting," he explained simply.

Iruka flushed, "T-That's for the cookies!"

Kakashi leered at his husband, "I'm sure that you can replace any amount that we use."

Iruka could only stare, and before he could properly protest, a sweet finger traced his bottom lip, leaving a line of white frosting in its wake. The older man's hot tongue followed.

Kakashi smiled as he noticed the younger man's breath hitch, and the tan hands nearly dropped the book he was still holding, "Hmm, taste much better on you than on the cookies," he teased, and noticed the younger man's blush. He hummed and brushed his lips against his husband's, "So much better."


	14. Sprinkles

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 14th: Sprinkles.**

When Kakashi entered the kitchen the next morning, he was encountered by more cookies, but this time around he had had his full and couldn't even look at them, "I thought you were done with baking?"

Iruka took out another tray from the oven and placed it on the counter, over a cooling rack, "Well, those were for Minoru's class and mine, these," he gestured at the table, "Are for the gift exchange tomorrow."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Gift exchange?"

Iruka furrowed a brow, "Yeah, the one that you didn't want to take part of? The Secret Santa between the academy teachers?"

It clicked, "Ah, that."

Iruka chuckled, "Yes, that. The exchange is done over a small get together, and I was chosen to take cookies," he shrugged, "Apparently they really like them."

Kakashi smiled and looked at the cookies, not that he was craving them, he could do without sugar for a couple of days, "I don't blame them, they are pretty good."

Iruka smiled, "Family recipe," he tossed the older man a bottle that was caught with second nature, "Help me put the sprinkles on them."

Kakashi looked at the bottle, the red, white and green sprinkles, "I don't remember you putting sprinkles on the other ones."

Iruka smiled and took the cooling cookies off the tray, "I think the frosting is enough sugar for students, don't you think?"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, "I see your point."

Minoru walked into the kitchen with a yawn and looked at the cookies cooling on the table, "I thought we were done."

Iruka laughed, "These are for the gift exchange."

Minoru looked at the cookies and then at Kakashi, "You didn't steal some this time, did you?"

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction and he glanced at Iruka who was intently looking at him. His eyes curved up in to a cherry smile and he shook the bottle in his hand, "Let me help you with this."

* * *

That night, Iruka waited for Kakashi to join him in bed, quirking an eyebrow when the older man walked out the bathroom, tugging on a shirt as he made his way to the bed.

"Keep it off."

Kakashi froze and gave Iruka a look, "What?"

"The shirt," Iruka clarified with a grin, "Keep it off."

Kakashi swallowed and removed his shirt that was halfway on. He stood in front of the bed, hesitating.

"The pants too, Love," Iruka said after a moment.

Kakashi stripped out of his pants, his skin breaking out into Goosebumps at the temperature change. He felt himself flush when the younger man openly admired him.

Iruka let his eyes roam over the exposed pale skin and gestured for the older man to join him in bed.

Kakashi found himself on his back and with Iruka straddling his hips. He flushed when his husband shook the bottle of sprinkles in front of him.

"I think payback is fair enough, hm?"

* * *

Minoru quietly snuck back into his bedroom with a cookie in his mouth, another two in his hand. Tomodachi gave him a look and Minoru offered him. Tomodachi took it, a silent deal not to say a word.


	15. Gift Exchange

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 15th: Gift Exchange.**

Iruka entered the house with a gift bag in one hand. He kicked the door shut behind him and set the bag on the floor as he took off his flak jacket and outerwear. He picked up the bag and walked down the hall and into the living room where Minoru was writing a paper at the coffee table.

Minoru looked up and smile, "You're home!"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "How was your day?"

Minoru nodded and looked at his paper, "Homework."

Iruka chuckled, "Where's your Kakashi-dad?" his question was answered when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to the older man's front.

"Welcome back home, love," Kakashi purred into his husband's ear.

"What's in the bag, Iru-dad?"

Iruka looked down at the Christmas gift bag he still holding, "Oh, a gift."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and moved away from behind the younger man to have a better look, "A gift?" The younger man nodded, "From whom?"

"A co-worker," Iruka explained, "We had a gift exchange, a secret Santa. Remember, I told you about it but you didn't really want to participate." He reached into the bag and pulled out a dark coat with a crest on the back, "It's a happi coat for the summer, and…," he blushed, "A fundoshi as a joke."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. He looked at the gift bag and then at the younger man, "Is this the same co-worker that gave you the eggnog?"

Iruka slowly nodded.

"…and the Candy cane?"

Iruka furrowed a brow and nodded, "Yeah…," he noticed how Kakashi's jaw tensed, subtle, but he noticed, "Kakashi, they're just gifts. A secret Santa, it's no big deal."

At this point, Minoru looked between his two dads. One that was rather confused and one that was for some reason getting upset, but not showing any real outward signs.

Kakashi didn't like that fact that this co-worker seemed to be getting rather friendly with his Iruka. Like if the fundoshi didn't say anything. He looked at the bag again and turned to leave the living room.

Iruka's eyes widened a fraction at the abrupt leave, "Kakashi?"

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to rest for a while," Kakashi answered back. And Iruka noticed that his tone was off.

Minoru quirked an eyebrow when Iruka looked at him, a very confused look on his face, "I think he's jealous."

Iruka furrowed his brows and looked at the coat, then back at Minoru, "_Why?_"

Minoru shrugged, "Maybe because Kakashi-dad is looking 'underneath the underneath'?" he gestured at the bag, "I guess the gift is speaking more volumes than it should?"

Iruka stared at Minoru for a moment, because the boy was surprisingly insightful sometimes, "But…why would he be jealous?"

Minoru shrugged again, and smiled, "You should know, Iru-dad."

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kakashi…" he said simply and stuffed the coat back into the bag. There had been very rare and few cases where Kakashi had been jealous, possessive, yes, but jealous? Maybe he was confusing the two, but either way, it was rare. Kakashi nearly never showed any outward signs of jealousy, but when he did, there was either a good or silly explanation as to _why_. "I'm going to go make Kakashi understand, alright?"

Minoru chuckled and nodded in understanding.

Iruka walked down the hall and into the bedroom to find the older man reading on the bed, propped up against the headboard. He shut the door behind him, leaning on it for a moment, noticing that Kakashi didn't look away from his book. He set the bag down and walked over to the bed. He crawled up the older man's body and settled on his lap, "Kakashi?" Kakashi didn't look away from his book, but he did turn a page. He tried again, "Kakashi?" he called softly, and gave the purple book a look before snatching it away, closing it and setting it on the bed. He noticed how his husband pointedly didn't look at him. He shifted closer and kissed the pale cheek that was turned to him, "'Kashi," he whispered against skin and made a trail of kisses to the earlobe, planting a kiss just under it, "Love." He heard Kakashi's sigh, but the older man still seemed rather tense.

"'Kashi," he coaxed and cupped the opposite cheek to gently turn the face towards him, "Are you upset with me?"

Kakashi sighed and averted his gaze, "…No."

"Is it the presents? It was just a gift exchange, love, it doesn't mean more than that, and you know that."

Kakashi sighed, "Just how many co-workers do you have that have crushes or whatever on you?"

"Does it matter?" The uncovered eye looked at him, "Because it doesn't matter to me. To me, they're just co-workers, friends, and their gifts are just gifts, nothing more. You know that."

Kakashi frowned, "But they're still –."

"And I'm sure you have a few yourself, 'Kashi," he said with a gentle smile, "If it can't be helped, it can't be helped."

Kakashi furrowed his brows, "It was better when I wasn't aware of your secret admirers."

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, love, I wasn't aware you were the jealous type."

"Not jealous," Kakashi grumbled, "Just possessive."

Iruka laughed, "Oh, 'Kashi, I'm yours and yours alone," he gave his husband a sweet kiss, "Hmm, and you're mine," he leaned in for another kiss, sighing when a hand came up to curl around the back of his neck to deepen it. When they broke the kiss he quirked an eyebrow at the look Kakashi was giving him, "What?"

"Why a fundoshi?"

Iruka laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll only model it for you."

Kakashi grinned, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

In the living room, Minoru chuckled and shook his head. His parents could be rather silly sometimes.


	16. Gingerbread

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 16th: Gingerbread.**

Once Kakashi entered the house and had his outerwear off, he pulled down his mask and opened the tin that his class had given him. Gingerbread filled his senses as he looked into the tin and found gingerbread men looking back at him. _Ah, that's why they were disappointed_, he mused with a smirked, taking a cookie out and biting its head off. _They wanted to see my face_, he chuckled and shook his head. His class could be rather devious when they wanted to be. Now it made sense.

"_Please, Kakashi-sensei? Try one and let us know if you like them!"_

"_How are we going to know if you're allergic or something?"_

He suspected as much, and for some reason he doubted that they were right. He chuckled again and took out the milk from the fridge. At first he didn't think his class was that curious. Then again, everyone was. He moved to the living room and settled under the kotatsu as he took another cookie. He remembered the last time he had gingerbread men, but for some reason he didn't remember last year when Iruka made gingerbread men and shuriken. No, he didn't remember the recent times that Iruka had baked the cookie men. He remembered the first Christmas he spent alone, as a child. He remembered how his sensei paid him a visit with cooked and baked goods. He remembered that night.

He snapped out of his musings when he heard the front door open followed by the shifting of clothing and rushed footsteps down the hall. He smiled when Iruka entered the living room and joined him under the kotatsu.

"You're here earlier than usual."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "I think you just released your class when you were suppose to." He smiled and eyed the tin on the table, "Cookies?"

Kakashi nodded, "My class gave them to me."

Iruka chuckled, "Oh, I wonder why."

Minoru entered the living room and joined his parents under the warm kotatsu, "Hm! Cookies?"

Kakashi chuckled and pushed the tin closer, "Help yourself."

Minoru grinned and took a gingerbread man.

Iruka smiled and took a cookie for himself, "These are rather cute."

Kakashi chuckled and looked at his half eaten cookie, "I suppose they are."

Minoru looked at his cookie, "Then again," he bit off the head, and gave his parents a sheepish smile when they just stared at him, "They're just cookies?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh," he gave Iruka a sideways glance, "I almost forgot something."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and made a noise when he was pushed onto his back and lips sealed over his own with a sweet kiss. "Welcome back home." The words were whispered against his lips and a shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't help but smile and lean in to give his husband a kiss.

Minoru was just glad that the kotatsu and table hid them from his sight. He just took another cookie and bit an arm off.


	17. School Holidays

Kakashi was in the kitchen making tea when Iruka walked in and strolled over to him, "Hey, how was - ," he was effectively cut off as lips locked over his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist as the small of his back met the edge of the counter. He hummed as fingers threaded into his hair and blunt nails massaged his scalp, "Hm, Ruru," he purred when Iruka broke the kiss.

Iruka grinned lightly tugged on the silver locks, "Today was the last day of the term," he explained, "School's out for nearly a month, meaning that I only have the mission room to worry about," he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "And…," he continued, his grin widening, "Minoru was invited to a small get together at a friend's house to celebrate the end of the term."

Kakashi blinked and his arms tightened around his husband, pulling him flush, "You mean…"

Iruka nodded, and made a trail of kisses along the older man's jaw line, "He'll be gone for a couple of hours…if not more, since he doesn't have to go to the academy tomorrow." Iruka softly chuckled at Kakashi's low growl.

Iruka found their position switched and being pulled up onto the counter. Cool hands snaked into his shirt and over his flanks, "Here, love?"

Kakashi grinned, "I don't see why not," he responded, loving the way Iruka flushed. He cupped the younger man's cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss, threading his fingers into the chocolate locks and undoing the hair tie. He smiled when Iruka hummed and leaned into his touch, turning his head to kiss the palm of his hand.

Iruka chuckled as Kakashi slide him forward, and lifted him, making his legs and arms instinctively wrap around the older man, "Not in the kitchen?"

Kakashi chuckled and kissed a scarred cheek as he took his husband into the bedroom, "Hmm, I can't properly worship you on the counter, can I?"

Iruka chuckled and nuzzled his face into the pale neck, "Oh, I don't know…maybe…"

~*~*~

A few hours later, Minoru left the small get together, reassuring his friend's parents that he'll be fine walking home alone, with a bag of goodies. He looked down and quirked an eyebrow when a certain pug fell in step with him.

Pakkun looked up at him and gave him something that looked like a shrug.

Minoru chuckled and shook his head, and looked over to the opposite side when he felt something nudge his bag.

Tomodachi gave him something that looked like a smile, "I smell sweets."

Minoru laughed, his breath making little clouds, "Don't worry, I'll share with you guys." He grinned and looked up at the dark sky, "Hmm, no school tomorrow."

The ninken also enjoyed the fact that these "School holidays" meant more free time with this boy.


	18. Wrapping Paper

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 18th: Wrapping Paper.**

"'Kashi?"

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed back from under the bed.

"Uh…do you need help with those?"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, which led him to breathe in some dust, which then led him to start coughing. It was times like these that I was grateful for his mask, the mask the he currently wasn't wearing, "I've got it."

Iruka stood and walked over to the closet to reach for the top shelf, "Do you think we hid things well enough?" he asked softly and looked over his shoulder at the older man put a couple of canvas bag on the bed.

Kakashi smiled, "I don't think he would have snuck into our room, hm?"

Iruka frowned, "I don't know…especially since he has your ninken…"

Kakashi tilted his head, "Well, he wasn't going to find his anyway…"

Iruka grinned and moved to the bed, "You think the decoy worked?"

Kakashi grinned back, "Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't really matter." He patted the canvas bags, "These are for…?"

Iruka smiled, "Friends."

"Ah, right."

"That doesn't include Gai."

Kakashi frowned, "…Fine."

Iruka chuckled, "He was your best man, and even though you don't like to admit it, he's your best friend," he gave his husband a fond smile, "You need to get a Christmas present."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I know…"

Iruka carefully took out the contents from a canvas bag, "And…?"

Kakashi frowned, "He's difficult to shop for."

Iruka softly chuckled, "Maybe you're thinking too hard."

Kakashi sighed and helped the younger with the bags. He watched as Iruka moved from the bed and back to the closet, pushing the clothes out of the way to kneel down and touch part of the way that only they knew was there. The section of the wall recognized the chakra signature and the secret compartment was evident. The secret compartment they began to use after the first Christmas with Minoru, when they found out just how sneaky their son could be.

Well. Three could play that game.

Iruka took out the hidden presents that needed wrapping out of the compartment and closed it back up. He moved back to the bed and gestured to the floor, "Last time we tried wrapping on the bed, you cut straight through the sheets."

Kakashi frowned, "It happens."

Iruka shook his head with a fond smile on his lips, "Just help me wrap these."

They settled the supplies on the floor and Iruka unrolled a piece of wrapping paper for the first gift, but froze when the noise seemed to have echoed in silent house. He looked at Kakashi with wide eyes and the mismatched eyes looked back, "Do you think he'll hear?" he whispered. He noticed how Kakashi focused and stretched out his chakra.

"He's still sleeping."

Iruka nodded and unrolled some more of the silver and green wrapping paper, before cutting the piece off. As he set to work on wrapping a medium sized box he slowed his movement when the paper seemed too loud. He shot Kakashi a glance and the older man gave him a reassuring nod before taking the roll of wrapping paper and setting to wrap another box.

Once they finished the gifts for friends they got a different type of wrapping paper, this one decorated with silver, blue and small Christmas motifs, and began to wrap the gift for their son.

Iruka took a box and looked it over, "Did you get this, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi looked up from putting the present back into the canvas and for some reason felt himself blush, "Uh…yeah."

Iruka smiled, "You went out Christmas shopping on your own?"

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah…"

Iruka's smile widened, "All on your own?"

Kakashi frowned, "I can do my own Christmas shopping…"

Iruka softly chuckled and got on all fours to crawl closer to the older man. He gave his husband a sweet kiss and smiled, "He'll love it."

Kakashi gave the younger man an unsure look, "Really?"

Iruka nodded, "Positive." He gave the scarred cheek a kiss when the older man gave him a nervous chuckle, "We usually shop for his gift together so you usually feel more reassured that he'll like it." He gestured at the unwrapped gift, "And I'm telling you right now that he's going to love it."

Kakashi smiled, "We can still go and shop for his gift if you want."

Iruka grinned, blushing a bit, "Actually, I already got him one, but -," he interrupted when Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, "The one I choose can be from me. We can go shop for another one that'll be from the both of us."

Kakashi smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Iruka nodded and crawled back to where he was sitting, "Now let's finish wrapping these, hm?"

Once they were done, they hid the presents, knowing that now that Christmas was only a week away, Minoru's curiosity was going to peek.


	19. Hiding Presents

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 19th: Hiding Presents.**

After convincing his parents that it was alright for them to leave him home alone while they went grocery shopping, he went to work.

But before he began to hunt, he thought about the places he had searched. The hall closet wasn't it, not only was it too obvious but he already checked incase his parents thought that it _would_ be too obvious. He checked in the study, even his _own _closet, thinking that maybe they would put presents in the last place he would look.

The place he hadn't looked, however, was the master bedroom.

He hesitated, standing in the middle of the hall, looking at the general direction of the bedroom. He cautiously approached the solid door that was left half open and peeked inside, because for some reason, something told him that he needed to be sneaky even though he was home alone. He wasn't about to snoop in the dresser, Iru-dad would notice, plus he figured that the dresser didn't have enough room. He quietly entered the room, looking around and stood in front of the closet. He hesitated before sliding the door open to see silver hair and a familiar face, that looked rather bored, looking right back at him.

Minoru jumped back, startled, "Kakashi-dad!"

Kakashi smiled from his seating position on the closet floor, his visible eye turning into an inverted-U, "Now now, Minoru-kun," he chided gently, a smile on his lips, "What brings you to our closet?"

Minoru chuckled nervously, "I…was looking for…," his eyes moved, "Blankets!" He smiled and nodded, pointing at the floor next to Kakashi, "Those."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Are you cold?"

"Freezing," Minoru took a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Kakashi only looked at the boy, "Anything else?"

Minoru shook his head, his eyes widened a fraction, "No, that's it…"

"Alright," Kakashi nodded.

There was a moment of silence as Minoru stood in front of his dad, unsure if he was just to walk away or wait for his dad to stand…

Kakashi tilted his head.

"Are…you going to stay in there?"

Kakashi chuckled and stood, "The closet _is_ a bit cramped." He slid the door shut and dusted off the seat of his pants.

"Kakashi-dad?"

"Hm?"

"…Do I even want to know?"

Kakashi laughed, "I think you do know, Minoru-kun."

Minoru blushed when he realized that he had been caught.

* * *

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at himself as he picked out the groceries, knowing that _right about now_ Minoru found Kakashi sitting in the closet. If anything, this would throw off their son for another couple of days.


	20. Pumpkin Pie

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 20th: Pumpkin Pie.**

Minoru kept to Iruka's side as they walked through the crowds that blocked their way. There were too many people. But then again, the days were getting closer to the holidays. He thought of it as practice, dodging and avoiding close encounters.

"What kind of desserts would you like Minoru-kun?" Iruka asked the young boy that stuck to his side, "Ones that won't go bad in four days."

"Cake?" Minoru suggested, glaring at a giggling girl that ran past him and bumped his shoulder.

Iruka considered, "Cake…"

"Pie?"

Iruka smiled, "Ah, that's more traditional." He heard Minoru's groan, and chuckled, "Sorry, Minoru-kun, some things we have to wait until a few days before Christmas eve or else they'll go bad," he explained.

Minoru nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Iruka led them into a bakery and sighed when there wasn't that many people inside. They moved to the counter and he smiled when Minoru looked though the glass that separated him from the desserts.

"How many can we get?"

Iruka tilted his head, "Well, I think two pies would do."

Minoru nodded, "Can we get one for Uncle Gai, Genma and Raidou?"

Iruka chuckled, "You choose them." He watched as a serious expression took over the young face as Minoru choose, carefully.

"How about…pumpkin cheesecake for Uncle-Raidou."

Iruka nodded and the clerk behind the counter moved to take the pie off the cooled self and placed it in a box.

"A cherry pie Uncle Gai…and…" he smiled, "A strawberry pie for Uncle Genma."

The pies were taken and packed away. Iruka chuckled, "We'll take a pumpkin and pecan pie."

Minoru grinned, "My favorites."

Iruka smiled, "Mine too. I suppose it's out of tradition, hm?"

Minoru nodded, "What's Kakashi-dad's favorite?"

Iruka laughed, "He can't choose." He paid for the pies and handed Minoru a bag while he took one for himself, "Do you want to drop those off now?"

Minoru beamed, "Can we?"

Iruka smiled, "Of course."

Minoru grinned, "Pies. Can't go wrong with pies."

Iruka laughed and they headed towards their first drop off destination.


	21. Parties

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 21st: Parties.**

Iruka walked into the kitchen to get more drinks for the small amount of guest they had over. The small get together wasn't necessarily planned, but after their deliveries yesterday, their friends wanted to return the gesture. He looked over at the entryway when he heard someone walk in, "Ah, Minoru-kun, want to help me with these?" he gestured at bottles of cider Genma bought with him.

Minoru nodded and took one of the bottles.

Iruka noticed that the young boy wasn't his usual energetic self, "Minoru-kun, is something wrong?"

Minoru gave his dad a smile and shook his head, "No, it's just…," he trailed off with a shrug.

Iruka furrowed his brows with concern, "Just what?"

Minoru shrugged again, "I guess it feels kind of strange being the only kid."

Iruka sighed and moved closer to the young boy to fondly ruffle his already unruly hair, "I'm sorry, Minoru-kun."

Minoru shook his head, "No, it's alright," he hesitated, "Maybe Kakashi-dad can summon the pack?"

Iruka considered, "Maybe not the whole pack since we have too many guest over."

Minoru smiled and nodded, "Alright."

And as if sensing his cue, Kakashi strolled in and quirked an eyebrow, "Did someone say my name?"

Minoru chuckled, "Can you summon Pakkun and Tomo-kun?"

Kakashi nodded and discreetly bit his thumb, is hands flowing through familiar seals, and two puffs of smoke followed.

Minoru beamed and laughed as Tomodachi greeted him, standing on his hind legs to lick at his face. He looked up at Iruka, "We'll be in the backyard."

Iruka smiled, "Put your outerwear on and then you can go."

Minoru beamed and moved out of the kitchen and down the hall, Tomodachi following.

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi after the boy left, "He's feeling left out in the small get together you guys are holding."

Iruka sighed when Kakashi looked at him, "One of the reasons I declined any party invitations we received, wouldn't be fair to him."

Kakashi nodded and looked over at the hall when Minoru came back and looked at Pakkun, "Are you coming?"

Pakkun perked and followed the boy out to the back.

Kakashi waited until he heard the door slide shut, "Didn't you say…," he trailed off when Iruka nodded.

Iruka took the bottles and gave Kakashi a smile, "But then things work in mysterious ways."

* * *

Minoru was shaping snow in the backyard and laughed when Tomodachi jumped in and through it. The next thing he knew gloved hands covered his eyes and a familiar voice chuckled behind him.

"Guess who."

Minoru grinned, suppressing his initial surprise, "…Now…what was his name…" the hands moved away and instead dropped to his shoulders to turn him around to find the blond boy's frown.

"Minoru-kun," Naruto whined.

Minoru laughed and gave Naruto a hug, "Naruto!"

Naruto laughed and returned the embrace, "Hey," he pulled away and met the darker blue eyes, "How've you been?" he asked with a smile.

Minoru's smile brightened, "Good."

Naruto looked around, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Pakkun barked, "He's not alone."

Naruto looked at the pair of frowning ninken, "You know what I mean."

Minoru chuckled, "Kakashi-dad and Iru-dad ended up having an unexpected get together."

Naruto nodded in understanding and sat down on the cold ground, "Well, that's no fun."

Minoru hummed in agreement, moving to his pile of snow, "It was at first though."

Naruto looked at the house, thinking that he should probably let Iruka and Kakashi know that he made it back before Christmas. But his musings were effectively cut off when snow met the side of his head. He whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the boy that was innocently smiling at him, "Ehh! Two can play that game!"

Minoru grinned as he shaped another snowball, "That's the point."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when another snowball met his face, "Stop aiming at my head!"

Minoru laughed, "But how can I miss it?" He ran away in time to dodge a ball that was thrown at him.

* * *

Iruka smiled to himself when he recognized the other chakra signature that was outside with Minoru. He knew Naruto was going to make it on time. He couldn't help but chuckle when Kakashi glanced at him, and saw the subtle shift of the dark fabric covering half of the older man's face as he smirked, _He always pulls through._


	22. Carols

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 22nd: Carols.**

"_Deck the halls with boughs of jolly –"_

Kakashi snapped his eye open, irritated. He sighed from the sprawled position he was in and looked at the empty space next to him.

"_Fa la la la la la! La la la la –"_

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. Naruto had stayed for the night in Minoru's room, and if Kakashi would have known that he was going to wake up to Naruto's_ singing_. He would have said no. Kakashi contemplated staying in bed until Naruto stopped singing or go out there to stop it himself. He groaned when Naruto changed carols and Minoru laughed in response. He sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He heard footsteps walk down the hall and towards the bedroom. He could tell that it wasn't Naruto so he didn't bother trying to cover his face.

Iruka slowly opened the door and looked over at the bed. He smiled when he found the older man staring up at the ceiling. He walked in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, "Are you going to lay there all day?"

"Is Naruto…going to keep singing?"

Iruka chuckled, "Sorry about that," he walked over to the bed and sat next to Kakashi, "He gets really excited around this time," he chuckled, "And it doesn't help that he was helping me make breakfast."

Kakashi sighed when he heard Naruto change songs, "Why isn't Minoru stopping him?"

Iruka laughed, "He's getting a lot of amusement out of it." He patted the older man's chest, "Come on, Love. Come and have breakfast." He moved to stand but a strong arm pulled him down on to the bed, "Kakashi –"

"Stay for a while," he groaned when he heard Naruto continue singing, "Please."

Iruka chuckled and kissed the older man's chin, "Come and have breakfast," he said again, pulling away from the older man.

Kakashi sighed as Iruka left the bedroom and decided that maybe he should do something that…_noise_.

When Kakashi entered the kitchen, mask in place he found Iruka, Naruto and Minoru at the table. Iruka smiled at him and stood to take his breakfast out of the oven, where he had put it to keep it warm. Kakashi smiled at the plate of French Toast, "Thank you, love."

Iruka smiled and kissed a masked a cheek.

Kakashi turned back to the table and gave Naruto a look, "I'm glad you stopped singing."

Naruto frowned, "Why?"

"I think you were giving me a headache."

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you liked carols."

Kakashi sighed, taking a seat at the table, "I do, to some extent, but not when Naruto sings them. I blame the person who taught them to him."

Naruto grinned, "Iruka-sensei taught them to me."

Kakashi gave Iruka a look and noticed a blush on the scarred cheeks.

Iruka returned the look and furrowed his brows, "I do not take credit for _that_."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm not that bad."

Minoru gave Naruto a sheepish smile, "Actually –"

"Don't," Naruto interrupted, "Say. Another word."

Minoru had to try very hard not to laugh.

* * *

That night, after Naruto took is leave, promising to visit the next day, Iruka slipped into bed and pulled his husband closer. He smiled when Kakashi snuggled against him and pulled the covers closer around them.

Kakashi smiled when he heard Iruka's soft humming as fingers slid into his hair, coaxing him to sleep. He knew the carol, of silence and peace. It brought forth a familiar feeling that he would have identified as nostalgic, but wasn't unease. If anything it was comfort…a possible comfort from the past. He didn't think about it for long, he couldn't, because the gentle fingers and soothing voice, lulled him to sleep.

Iruka leaned his head against the older man's, smiling when he noticed the evened out breathing, "…_Sleep in heavenly peace_…"


	23. Family

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 23rd: Family.**

Minoru woke up and rolled over. He felt Pakkun nudge his chin as he wondered what time it was. He was having trouble sleeping, dreams that felt too much like nightmares kept forcing him to rouse himself from sleep. He rolled onto his back and absentmindedly scratched Pakkun behind the ear. After a few moments of contemplation he rose from bed and tugged on his robe. He heard claws click on the floor as Pakkun hopped off the bed and followed him out of the room and down the hall.

He found his parents in the living room, under the kotatsu with the Christmas tree on. The lights flicked and changed in their rhythm.

Iruka looked over to the entryway and gave Minoru a concerned look, "Minoru-kun? What's wrong?"

Minoru gave his dad a sheepish smile, "I couldn't sleep."

Iruka smiled and gestured the young boy to join them.

"I'll make you some tea," Kakashi said before rising from the kotatsu and wandered towards the kitchen.

Minoru looked at the tree and saw that there were more presents than the night before. He gave his dad a questioning look and Iruka quirked his eyebrows in response, "There's more presents under the tree…"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Well, Naruto brought a few today, and do did Sakura."

Minoru smiled, "There's still a lot."

Iruka chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I suppose there is."

Kakashi entered the living room and placed the steaming cup in front of their son, "Or we just have generous friends." He took his place at the low table and took a drink from his own cup.

Minoru realized that he had been starring at the tree when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Do you want to open one?"

Minoru gave Iruka a surprised look, "Can I?"

"One," Kakashi raised a finger and smiled, "And not a large one, a small one."

Minoru looked between Iruka and Kakashi, "…Really?"

Iruka chuckled, "Do you want us to reconsider?" he looked at the tree, "You've been patient," he moved his gaze their son, "And you've been good this year."

Kakashi smiled and stood, "Come on," he walked over to the tree and sat down next to it, "I'll choose on for you if you don't."

Minoru moved to sit next to Kakashi and Iruka sat at his other side. He looked at the presents under the tree and one caught his attention. It was flat and about two or three inches thick and wrapped with blue and silver wrapping paper. He reached for it and read the tag on it.

_To: Hatake Minoru_

_From: Santa._

Minoru looked at Kakashi and then at Iruka.

Iruka furrowed a brow, "What?"

Minoru smiled and carefully unwrapped the small present. He found a leather bound book inside, the cover was study and of good quality to survive through wear and tear. He opened the book and realized that it was an album, and flipping to the next page, he realized that they were photographs that he had taken, but the film hadn't been processed yet. There were photographs of the ninken, some of friends and other of his parents, candid and not. Some he remembered taking with a disposable camera and others that he took with Iruka's camera. Some were experimental, while some where snapshots.

"This is one we put together for you," Kakashi said after a moment, a soft smile on his lips, "But you're the one that took these, that found these moments special and worth capturing. Moments of your friends and family."

Minoru moved his gaze from the album to his dad. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi smiled and returned the embrace, rubbing a gentle hand on their son's back. He looked at Iruka when he felt Minoru hiccup, and make a noise that sounded a lot like a choked sob.

Iruka's eyes filled with concern and he moved closer, "Minoru-kun?" he said gently, placing a hand on their son's shoulder, "Minoru-kun, what's wrong?"

Minoru pulled away and ducked his head as he swiped at his eyes, "It's just…," he sniffed and felt the hand on his shoulder rub in a soothing motion, "…I don't remember being part of a family…or having parents…," the words brought fresh tears to his eyes and he swiped at them, "…I'm just so happy."

Iruka's heart melted at the words and he pulled the sobbing boy into a warm embrace, "Oh, Minoru-kun." He remembered their first Christmas together, when Minoru came to the realization that he was now part of a family. But this time around, it seemed as if the realization hit deeper than before. He looked at Kakashi and read the emotion in the lone eye that looked at their son. He pulled away and before he could say anything Minoru spoke first.

"I love you, dad," Minoru said with a crack in his voice.

They knew what the lack of specification meant, and Kakashi noticed the emotion in the younger man's eyes, "You're going to make Iru-dad cry, Minoru-kun," Kakashi said softly, a fond smile on his lips.

Minoru gave Iruka a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle and pulled the young boy into a warm embrace, "Don't be. Don't ever be sorry." He pulled away smiled as Minoru sniffed and wiped his cheeks.

Minoru looked at Kakashi, at the lone blue eye that looked back at him, "Kakashi-dad," he wrapped his arms around his dad. He didn't know his words would touch his parents so much, he thought they knew. But he supposed that it was different hearing the words out loud.

After a while, Iruka smiled when he noticed that Minoru had fallen asleep while leaning on Kakashi. Kakashi took the sleeping into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. They settled Minoru into the bed, eliciting a groan as the boy rolled over and shifted into a more comfortable position. Pakkun took his position next to the sleeping boy and gave a yawn. Kakashi scratched behind the pug's ear and Iruka gently threaded his fingers through the dark unruly hair.

They left their son's bedroom and Kakashi pulled the younger man into a tight embrace, burying his face into the warm nape of the tan neck. Iruka's lips pulled into an understanding smile.

_To Minoru, our son, with much Love from your parents._


	24. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**December 24th: Christmas Eve.**

Iruka snapped awake when Minoru jumped into their bed laughing.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Minoru said cheerfully.

Kakashi chuckled, "Only about fifteen hours until you get to open your presents."

Minoru's face brightened, "You too!"

Iruka laughed and pulled Minoru down, "Hm, about another couple of hours of sleep?"

Minoru sighed, "But I'm too excited."

Kakashi smiled, "How about we watch some of those movies we rented today, hm?"

Iruka turned his head to look at the older man, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Isn't Naruto coming over?" Minoru asked from between them.

"Ah, so he is," Kakashi frowned, "As long as he doesn't sing, I have no problem with him staying."

"How about we make some cookies and snacks for while he's here, hm?"

Minoru nodded, "Can we go ice skating too?"

Iruka look at Minoru and shot Kakashi a glare when the older man laughed.

"I think the ring is open for a few hours before closing."

Minoru grinned, "More practice, Iru-dad."

Iruka sighed and pulled the covers closer, "I see how it is…"

Both Minoru and Kakashi laughed, and Iruka groaned.

"I hope there's something for us too," Pakkun said from the end of the bed.

Iruka grinned, "Haven't you seen?"

Pakkun gave the chunin a questioning look, "Seen what?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi and the older man chuckled, "There are some gifts for the pack too."

Pakkun perked, "Gifts?"

Kakashi sat up when the pug hopped off the bed, "Hey! Stay away from them until _after_ midnight."

Pakkun hopped back onto the bed, "_What?_"

"That's the rule," Kakashi explained, "Or you don't get to keep them."

Pakkun frowned, "Why?"

Minoru sat up and grinned, "It's the rule."

Iruka propped himself up on his elbows, "It adds on to the excitement."

Pakkun looked at the three in front of him, "…I don't understand."

Minoru frowned, Iruka and Kakashi dropped back on to the bed, "Just don't go near the presents."

Pakkun just sighed and hopped off the bed, "Okay. Sure."

* * *

Iruka refrained from rubbing his rear during the walk home. He was sore, and it wasn't the good kind of sore. No. It was the sore that was attained by falling on one's rear, in this case, on solid ice. Twice. The second time he glared daggers at Kakashi for laughing – and nearly tripping while doing so. At least Minoru tried _not _to laugh.

Minoru looked at Iruka and gave him a sheepish smile, "Are you alright?"

Iruka sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kakashi's visible eye curved up as he chuckled.

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "What…?"

"Nothing…"

Iruka didn't buy it.

* * *

Once they got home, Naruto came shortly after. Iruka made a quick lunch and decided to lay down for a while, sprawled on his stomach. Kakashi entered the bedroom after a while, leaving Naruto and Minoru with some board and card games in the living room, and crawled onto the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Iruka groaned in response. He snapped his eyes open when he felt hands on his sore rear, "Kakashi -," he broke off when the hands began to sooth his ache with chakra. He relaxed under the older man's touch, the warm hands massaging away the ache and hurt. When he felt those warm fingers hook the waistband of his pant, however, "What do you think you're doing?" He propped himself on his elbows and peered over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow when he found the older man pouting, "Whose laughing now, hm?"

* * *

They shared a Christmas Eve dinner, one that Naruto respectfully didn't try sneaking a peek at Kakashi's face – for once. Afterwards they sat in the living room to watch a movie, drinking eggnog and munching on popcorn. During the movie Kakashi noticed that Minoru wasn't really paying attention, "Is he sleeping?"

Minoru raised his head, and frowned, "Resting! I want to save my energy!"

Naruto grinned and chuckled, "You'll have to have more energy than that if you want to become a shinobi!"

Minoru's frown deepened, "But you're draining."

Kakashi nodded, "I agree."

Naruto gave them an offended look, "What?"

"He was much worse when he was in the academy," Iruka said with a smirk, "_Much _worse."

"…Worse?" Naruto frowned, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, I'm a ball to be around with."

Iruka chuckled when Pakkun barked at him.

"Movie. The movie is still on."

Minoru laughed, "Think of it this way, Naruto, being around you more is like training. The more I'm around you, the more stamina I get."

Naruto considered and nodded with a smile, "Alright."

Iruka chuckled and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. There were only a few hours left until midnight and it reminded him on when he was child. When he tried to stay up until Christmas day to open presents and then go to bed drained. They good and happy moments, and he was glad that Minoru could experience that too.


	25. Christmas Dinner

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: It's over :(

* * *

**December 25th: Christmas Dinner.**

Minoru woke up from his nap at midnight like clockwork. He looked around the living room and realized that there was still a movie on.

"It's Christmas!" he said cheerfully.

Iruka looked at the boy that was not too long ago using him as a pillow, "And here I thought you were going to miss it."

Minoru laughed and moved to tree, "Presents!"

Naruto looked at the presents and grinned, "There's quite a few this year."

Kakashi moved to sit next to the tree and Iruka sat at the kotatsu. Kakashi reached for the presents and looked at his husband when he heard the subtle sound a shutter open and close. Iruka chuckled and gave him an innocent smile over the camera.

Naruto grinned and took a box from under the tree, "This one is from me," he handed the box to Minoru.

Minoru took the box and unwrapped the square box from its red wrapping paper and open the brown box within. He took out a glass globe and gave it a curious look before looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Surge a bit of chakra through it."

Minoru carefully pulsed his chakra through the glass globe, his eyes growing wide when it glowed a light blue, "Woah!" He tried it again, this time keeping his chakra a nice even current. The globe glowed a darker blue for a moment before slowly changing into a muted purple which then turned into a light green.

"The color and patterns depend how you surge your chakra through it, and if you want to get even fancier, it can even work with your chakra's element."

"Chakra element…," Minoru handed the globe to Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled and took the globe. A spark grew inside of it and some reached out to lick the inside walls of the glass globe, "Touch it."

Minoru gave him a hesitant look.

Kakashi smiled, "Go on."

Iruka watched with a smile as Minoru touched his finger on the globe and the spark became attracted to it. Minoru laughed and moved his finger, the spark followed. He took a quick picture and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh when he noticed that the young boy's hair was standing up more than usual. He changed his chakra pattern and the globe glowed a steady white. He gave it back to Minoru who placed it back into its box and moved to give Naruto a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and returned the hug, "I'm glad you like it."

Minoru pulled away and gave Naruto a curious look, "Where did you get it?"

Naruto grinned, "That's a secret." He took another gift and moved to gift it to Iruka, "And this one is for you."

Iruka smiled and took the present from the blond, "Now I wonder what this could be." He unwrapped the gift and couldn't help but laugh at its contents, "Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Do you like it?"

Iruka chuckled and nodded. He reached over to give Naruto a hug, "Thank you."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Iruka turned the plush in his hand, revealing that mysterious identity to be a fox with a scroll in it's mouth.

Naruto grinned, "The scroll is a pencil case, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh," Iruka laughed and detached the case from the fox's mouth and found pens already inside, "Are these fountain pens?"

Naruto nodded, "To write those parent notes."

"…That never really get to the parents?" Iruka said with a smirk, "Thank you, Naruto."

"And…" Naruto moved back to the tree and took another present, "This one is for Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and took the offered box. He unwrapped the box to reveal a box of assorted chocolates. Very good chocolates.

"Iruka-sensei told me that you have a sweet tooth," Naruto said with a smile, "I would have never guessed it, but I thought you would like these."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Naruto."

"Open it."

Kakashi narrowed his eye.

Naruto sighed, "Not to _try _one, but…just open it."

Kakashi opened the box and found an envelope inside. He opened the envelope and smiled at what he found inside, "Tickets to the hotsprings."

Naruto grinned, "I thought that you guys can use it for something like…Valentine's day…or something."

Minoru laughed, "And what about me?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "I can babysit!"

Minoru furrowed a dark brow, "I'm not a baby."

"You know what I mean."

Kakashi chuckled and took another box and read the tag, "Ah, this one's for Iruka and me," he set the box aside and reached for another one.

Naruto frowned, "Why don't you open it?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka then Naruto, "It's from Genma."

Naruto gave him a confused look, "….So?"

Iruka cleared his throat, "Just skip it for now."

Kakashi took one and handed it to Naruto, "This one's from Iruka and I."

Naruto smiled and unwrapped the gift, and took out a dark grey wool coat, "A coat!"

Iruka smiled, "And it's not orange."

Naruto chuckled, "I was in need of a good coat too."

Kakashi smiled, "And its unrestraining incase you find yourself in a pitch of some sort."

"Cool!"

Minoru grinned, "There's more." He took a separate box and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and found a pair of gloves with non slip grips. He took the gloves to try them on but found something else underneath. He gave Minoru a curious look and the young boy just smiled back. He unwrapped the slender object to reveal a framed photograph. He remembered the day, when he was training with Kakashi, Iruka and Minoru decided to pay them a visit with a picnic lunch. That was why he looked worn out, "This…isn't a very flattering picture of me."

Minoru smiled, "Ah, but it's a great photo of a great shinobi, isn't it?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled, "I guess it is. Thank you, Minoru." He thought about it, "I have the perfect spot for it too."

Minoru beamed, "Good!"

Kakashi continued to pass out the gifts, some were for him and Iruka and others were for Minoru and Naruto. Kakashi took a box and glanced at Iruka, who gave him a reassuring smile, and handed it to Minoru.

Minoru took the offered wrapped box and read the tag, and smiled. He unwrapped the gift and opened the box and gaped, "Wha – are these cameras?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "They do different things."

Minoru pointed at one that looked as if it had four lenses, "This one…"

"If I remember correctly, it takes four consecutive photographs on the same negative." Minoru gave him a wide eyed look that made him smile, "So that one is good for action shots. And that one to its right," Minoru looked down at the one with a somewhat large lens, "Is called a Fisheye, so it the photographs look like if you're looking through a peep hole…or a fish's eye."

Minoru could only stare.

"And that's different types of film…different ISO, black and white, color."

Iruka moved closer and chuckled as he ruffled the shocked boy's hair. He reached under the tree and handed him another gift, "And conveniently enough…"

Minoru took the other gift and opened it to add more to his shock.

"This is a color flash."

Minoru looked at Iruka.

"A blue color flash. So the photograph will look more blue when you use the flash," and those, "He pointed to another section, "Are different adapters for different colors – "

Iruka was effectively cut off when their son managed hug both him and Kakashi .

"Thank you, dad!"

Naruto laughed and moved to get the camera, "Picture perfect."

Minoru pulled away and beamed, "I'm going to have so much fun with these!"

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you like them Minoru-kun."

"Are you kidding? I love these!"

Kakashi passed out more gifts and came across one from Pakkun, "Oh…" He discreetly bit into his thumb and summoned the whole pack. The ninken gave him a curious look and he tossed the gift to Pakkun, "This one is yours."

He tossed one to Bull, "And this one is yours."

There was one for Bisuke, "And yours."

One for Uuhei, "And of course yours."

One for Tomodachi, "You guessed it."

One for Shiba, "And yours."

One for Urushi, "Catch."

And one for Guruko, "And last but not least."

The pack tore into their gifts and wagged their tails when they found new uniforms, a darker shade of blue and the Henohenomoheji on the back of the vest were more crafted and they realized that they were painted on.

Minoru beamed, "I helped!"

Kakashi was grateful that his pack pounced Minoru instead of him. Because otherwise, he wouldn't have heard the last of it from Naruto.

Iruka reached for a box took out the eight small packages, "And these are from me." He opened one to reveal home baked treats.

Kakashi laughed when Iruka was the second one to be pounced on.

The pack munched on their snacks as they finished opening gifts from friends. Minoru reached under the tree and handed one to Kakashi and another to Iruka. They unwrapped them, and Iruka found a figuring that looked a lot like Kakashi, and Kakashi had one that looked a lot like Iruka.

Minoru grinned, "They fit together."

Iruka smiled and they fitted their figurines together and instead of them looking as if they were tiling their heads, they leaned against each other.

"I made them out of clay, and Naruto helped to dry them before he left on his mission. And then I painted them."

Iruka smiled and hugged their son, "Thank you, Minoru-kun."

Kakashi turned his to it kissed his husband's figurine, "They fit in more ways than one."

Iruka didn't miss the leer his husband sent him, a look that only he saw.

The gifts were unwrapped and yawns followed. Even the ninken seemed to have stuffed themselves with their treats. Iruka got Minoru in bed and helped Naruto pull out the futon and blankets. He maneuvered around the ninken that found a place in the now too small bedroom and left the door slightly ajar before walking down the hall and into the master bedroom. He joined Kakashi in bed and sighed as Kakashi pulled his close and sealed their lips together. He felt a box against him and smiled when it was another present.

"Merry Christmas, love," Kakashi whispered.

Iruka sat up and took the offered present and carefully unwrapped it, and lifted the lid of the box and smiled. He took out the plush that looked a certain silver haired jounin, "I remember when you gave me one when we were dating."

Kakashi smiled as the younger man smoothed his hand over the faux hair, "And I accidentally ruined it when I came home one night."

Iruka smiled and leaned to kiss the scarred cheek, "It wasn't your fault."

Kakashi softly chuckled, "I think this one looks more handsome…"

Iruka laughed and kissed the plush's forehead.

Kakashi smiled and leaned to kiss a scarred cheek, "There's more."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and looked in the box more thoroughly to find another smaller box inside. He opened the box and took out a glass cube, much like the one Minoru receive not too long ago.

"This one is different," Kakashi explained, "It only recognizes your chakra."

Iruka surged his chakra into the cube, making it glow a soft violet, and smiled when the inscription couldn't have been read any other way, _Together forever. Our hearts as one._ He leaned over and gave the older man a sweet kiss, "Thank you, love."

Kakashi smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Iruka placed the plush on the bedside table and the cube on its lap, "I have something for you too."

Kakashi smiled as Iruka moved off the bed and into the closet. He came back out with a box and crawled back on to the bed.

"Merry Christmas, 'Kashi."

He unwrapped the gift and smiled at was inside, "Ruru…"

Iruka felt himself blush, "…What?"

Kakashi took out the dark blue happi coat with a Henohenomoheji on the back, "I really like this."

Iruka softly chuckled, "I thought that you could wear it when you trained with Minoru, or just around the house…or…just whenever…"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled the younger man into a kiss, "I love it."

Iruka smiled, "There's more…"

Kakashi found an envelope inside the box and opened it, "…love."

"It's the gift receipt for your reserved _first edition _of the next Icha Icha volume. And if I'm not mistaken, it's coming out sometime in January –" Soft lips against his effectively cut him off.

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered against lips.

Iruka had a feeling that he wasn't just referring to the Christmas present. A fond smile tugged on his lips and he pressed their foreheads together, "Do you want to open the rest of our gifts?"

Kakashi hummed and pressed another kiss on his husband's lips, "They can wait…"

Iruka smiled and nodded. They settled under the covers and shared their warmth as they followed each other into sleep.

* * *

The next day, friends came over for dinner, where the main dish was ham, bringing sides, desserts and drinks to share. They dined and shared gifts that were not able to be delivered until Christmas day. It was a get together of friends and family, enjoying each other's company and presence. And sharing the joy of the season either through gifts or snowball fights. Even when a swift snowball nearly met the side of Minoru's head, he hoped it never ended. That the next year was as or merrier than the first. And he knew that it would never end, because he would always have his parents at his sides. His friends and family. He would never be alone again.


End file.
